New Episode Ideas
Stomp On Home While adventuring in Tanzania, the Wild Kratts find Stomp the Secretary Bird. Recognizing Stomp from one of their other adventures, they decide to follow Stomp on his long trek back to his nest, where his mate Stompette, his boy chick Stompie JR, and his three other eggs are waiting for him. But lions, spotted hyenas, and a black backed jackal and her 2 juvenile pups are blocking the path back to the nest. Worse still, Donita Donata has captured Stompette and Stompie JR and wants Stomp for a whole Secretary Bird fassion collection. The Wild Kratts using secretary bird powers must protect Stomp from the predators and Donita, save his family, and get all of the Secreatry Birds back to their nests before the sun goes down. Animals Featured: '''Secretary Bird, Lion, Spoted Hynea, Black Backed Jackal '''Never Before or Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Secretary bird escaping from predators, a close look in a secretary bird nest, secretary bird eggs hatching, Black Backed Jackal traing pups how to hunt Animal Names: Stomp (from Raptor Round Up), Stompette, Stompie JR Snake In The Grass While leaving Africa, a black mamba stows away on the Tourtuga. The Wild Kratts have to get it out, but black mambas have deadly venom. Worse still, Zach wants to use the all of the snakes for the power core of his new form of Zachbot that can capture every animal in Africa as well as stop all of the Wild Kratts and all of the Wild Kratts Kids from saving them. The Wild Kratts must use black mamba powers to save all the snakes from Zach and get the snake out of the Tourtuga at the same time. Animals Featured: 'Black Mamba, Secretary Bird, Honey Badger '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: ' Black Mamba showing its black mouth, a close look inside black mamba nest, Secretary Bird fighting a black mamba, Honey Badger surviving Black Mamba bite '''Animal Names: '''Mambo, Stomp (from Raptor Round Up and Stomp On Home), Tougho (from Honey Seakers) Monkeys In The Freezer In the freezing cold of the Yunan Province of China, the Kratt Bros are checking out the rare Yunan snub nosed monkeys and golden snub nosed monkeys when Zach steals them all to power his new climbing bots. The Kratts have to use the powers of these monkeys in the freezer to save the snub nosed monkeys from Zach. '''Animals Featured: Yunan Snub Nosed Monkey, Golden Snub Nosed Monkey, Golden Takin, Chinese Leopard Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Yunan Snub Nosed Monkeys fighting for teritory, Golden Snub Nosed Monkeys caring for baby, Golden Takin defending itself from Chinese Leopard Animal Names: Yuna, Goldie Mandril Mayhem In the Congo, the Wild Kratts are researching the rainbow colored baboon called the mandril, when Donita steals them to incorporate their colorful faces into handbags. The Kratts must use mandril powers to locate the secret treetop hideout where Donita has taken the mandrils and must save the entire troop from Donita's evil plot, with a little bit of help from a certain pair of rainforest creatures. Animals Featured: '''Mandril, African Civit, Pangolin, Leopard '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Mandril fighting off Leopard, African Civit toying with Pangolin '''Animal Names: '''Rainbow, Blackspot, Rolo Tortoises In Trouble In the Galapagos Islands, the Wild Kratts are researching the galapagos tortoise while Aviva tries to comes up with more improvements to make for the Tourtuga. The Kratts find out there are 2 types of tortoise, one with a domed shell, and one with a notch in its shell that allows it to raise its neck really high. While Aviva ads this feature to the Tourtuga, the Kratts must use tortoise powers to save the baby tortoises from a hungry galapagos hawk. '''Animals Featured: '''Saddleback Galapagos Tortoise, Domed Galapagos Tortoise, Land Iguana, Finch, Galapagos Hawk '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Land Iguana eating from cactus field, Finch cleaning Galapagos Tortoise shell, Baby tortoises escaping from Galapagos Hawk '''Animal Names: '''Saddleback, Domer, Little Shelly Triceratops Chameleons In Africa, the Wild Kratts team are checking out a group of three-horned Jackson's chameleons, when they witness two large males fighting with their horns, like little triceratops. Suddenly a fire breaks out, and the defending male must temporarily abandon his territory. His rival takes over before he can return. The Kratts must help the lost chameleon return so he can reclaim his territory. '''Animals Featured: '''Jackson's Chameleon, Meler's Chameleon, Green Mamba, Triceratops (in book), '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Jackson's and Meler's Chameleons fighting for teritory, Meler's Chameleon using lance shaped horn to thrust rivil off tree branch, Green Mamba trying to eat Jackson's Chameleon '''Animal Names: Triceratops, Lancehead Moray Storay The Kratts are diving on the coral reef they have been diving on for some time when they see a moray eel coming out of his den hunting a pair of fish. The fishes turn out to be Blimpy and Puffy the blowfishes who the moray dosn't want to eat after they puff up. When he goes back to his den, he finds a banded sea snake has taken it over. The Kratts have to help the moray eel find a new den. But with a hungry tiger shark around, the Kratts must use moray eel powers and act fast to save the moray eel from the tiger shark. Animals Featured: '''Moray Eel, Blowfish, Banded Sea Snake, Tiger Shark '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Moray Eel trying to eat blowfish, Banded sea snake taking over a moray eel cave, tiger shark hunting moray eel '''Animal Names: Noodles, Blimpy and Puffy (both from Blowfish Blowout) World Of The Water Bears The Kratts are exploring a drop of water looking for the tiny but invincible water bear. Zach overhears and, not knowing that water bears are really microscopic, wants to collect them to use for his new Indstruci-bot that will be indestructable. however , while Zach is looking for them, the Kratts have to find a water bear in this drop of water and use its powers of basicly "dying" when there is no water to stop Zach and save the water bears. But first they have to get away from a predatory flatworm. Animals Featured: '''Water Bear, Predatory Flatworm '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Water Bear "dying" without water to be indestructible and survive forever, predatory flatworm trying to eat a water bear, a new species of predatory flatworm '''Animal Names: Endura, Heavy Duty, Pancake The Adaptation Queen The Wild Kratts are in the North American Forest when they meet an adaptable bobcat and her three kittens who are hunting a wild turkey when Donita snatches all the bobcats exept for 1 kitten and the wild turkey for her line of Forest Shirts And Capes. The Kratts bring the baby bobcat back to the Toutuga. Suddenly Lighting the baby wild turkey turkey runs into the Tourtuga as well. The Kratts must reuse the powers of the wild turkey as well as the new powers of the bobcat to save the bobcat family and the wild turkey. Animals Featured: 'Bobcat, Wild Turkey, Raven '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Bobcat hunting wild turkey, raven attacking baby bobcat '''Animal Names: '''Bobtail, Jumper, Clawser, Runner, Lighting (from Happy Turkey Day) Quetzal Quest The Wild Kratts are in Costa Rica to see Aviva's favorite bird, the beautiful Resplendant Quetzal. They find a male with a very long tail, which Martin names SuperPlume, and they decide to follow him back to his nest. There the brothers find 2 baby quetzals, named Verde (Spanish for green) and Rojo (Spanish for red) by Martin because of the colors of an adult quetzal. Chris goes to follow SuperPlume while Martin stays with the babies. But SuperPlume is stolen by Donita to make a wonderful cape. And Rojo is stolen by Gourmand to turn him into a side dish. The Kratts Bros take Verde back to the Tortuga for protection, and so they can get Quetzal powers to stop 2 villlans this time. '''Animals Featured: '''Resplendant Quetzal, Harpy Eagle, Anaconda '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''A close look inside a quetzal nest, quetzal feeding chicks, Harpy eagle attacking quetzal, anaconda trying to eat baby quetzals '''Animal Names: '''SuperPlume, Verde, Rojo Dragonflies For Dinner The Wild Kratts are in a Marsh outside Toronto when Martin relizes how long it's been since the Kratt Bros used dragonfly powers. Chris thinks it's a great idea to see what they can learn about dragonflies. But while Martin's Power suit goes into dragonfly mode, Chris's goes into dragonfly nymph mode. While in nymph mode, Chris discovers the dragonfly baby's unique lower jaw that unfurls like a spring to catch its prey, causing Martin to name him Springtrap. But when a rainbow trout endangers Chris, Martin, Springtrap, and an adult dragonfly, named Fast Flyer by Martin because of her speedy flight, can the Kratts use dragonfly powers to escape the hungry trout? Or will they and the dragonflies be fish food? '''Animals Featured: '''Dragonfly, Tadpole, Rainbow Trout '''Never Before/Rarely Sen WIldlife Moments: '''Dragonfly laying eggs, baby dragonfly catching prey with its lower jaw, baby dragonfly attacking tadpole, trout attacking dragonflys '''Animal Names: '''Springtrap, Fast Flyer Puting On The Squezee While adventuring in Africa, the Kratts come across a fully grown African rock python, which Martin names Coils, and decide to follow him. But when Coils gets back to his den, he finds it is flooded by a heavy rainstorm. Coils goes to try to find a new den. But every den he looks at is owned by either another python, a serval, or a lion. There is also not enough food in the scrublands to support Coils because the plant eaters have moved to the plains due to a drought in the scrub lands. The Kratts must find Coils a new, predator-free home using African rock python powers and the suit's new snake jaw feature. '''Animals Featured: '''African Rock Python, Serval, Lion, Impala, Greater Kudu '''Never Before/Rarely Sen WIldlife Moments: '''African rock python searching for new home, Servals and lions attacking python, two pythons fighting for mate, python eating greater kudu with expandable jaw '''Animal Names: '''Coils Mouth Wars On the coral reef, the Kratts find a beutiful seashell. But when they pick it up to see if anyone is inside, a sarcastic fringehead comes out and drives them away by opening huge flaps of skin around his mouth. The Kratts decide that sarcastic fringehead powers would be great at defending creatures from the villlans, so they get to work on the powersuit. The sarcastic fringehead, later named Fringey, goes out to chase a shrimp and is caught in a net. While Martin goes after him, Chris has to use sarcastic fringehead powers to stop enemies from stealing Fringey's home. '''Animals Featured: '''Sarcastic Fringehead, Ocopus, Queen Conch '''Never Before/Rarely Sen WIldlife Moments: '''Sarcastic fringehead using mouth attack, octopus encroching on fringehead home, fringehead fighting with other fringehead '''Animal Names: '''Fringey, Gigantomouth Wolves of the Air Chris, Martin, and Koki go mountain bike riding in Arizona, when Martin lands on a cactus where a Harris Hawk is perching. There, they find out that the harris hawk is one of the only raptors who hunt in groups called packs. They watch the hawks attack a "pair" of cottontail rabbits. They chase them but one of the rabbits (the real one) escapes. But the other rabbit is not real, its a trick by Zach to capture all the hawks. Almost all of the hawks are captured in a special net from the "bunny," except for one, which Martin names Leather Talons because they can stand on cacti without hurting their feat. The Kratts have to use the pack hunting powers of the harris hawk to save the harris hawk pack. '''Animals Featured: '''Harris Hawk, Cottontail Rabbit, Collard Lizard '''Never Before/Rarely Sen WIldlife Moments: '''Harris hawk pack hunting behavior, harris hawk standing on cactus without hurting feet '''Animal Names: '''Leather Talons Lord Of The Leapers In the Congo Rainforest of Africa, the Kratts are exploring the trees when they find a huge troop of over 20 black and white colobus monkeys. The Kratts decide to hang out with the troop while the colobus monkey power suits are made. During that time, two young colobus named Leaf and Leap are both separated from the troop, Leaf by a crowned eagle, and Leap by a troop of chimpanzees. The Kratts must now use the leaping powers of the colobus monkey to save Leaf and Leap and bring them back home. '''Animals Featured:'Black and white colobus monkey, crowned eagle, chimpanzee 'Never Before/Rarely Sen Wildlife Moments:'Colobus monkey digesting leaves, crowned eagle hunting colobus monkeys, chimpanzee troop hunting colobus monkeys 'Animal Names:'Leaf, Leap Impala Paintball The Kratts and the crew of the Tortuga play a game of paintball in Africa. During the game, Chris and Martin sneak up on Aviva, but unintentionally spook a herd of Impala. As the impala stampede, they end up in an area patrolled by a pack of African wild dogs. The dogs decide to isolate the youngest impala from the herd, but the impala use their strategic powers of escape, including leaping and long distance running, to escape the dog pack. But the impalas aren't out of danger yet. They encounter a leopard attacking a warthog. The warthog escapes when the thundering herd distracts the leopard. The leopard then focuses on attacking the impala. One impala is overpowered by the leopard. To help the desperate impala, Chris uses African wild dog powers to help the pack work as a team to challenge the leopard for its kill as the leopard is about to drag it up a tree, while Martin uses impala powers to get the rest of the herd to safety. Can the team save the Impala, or will it be food for either predator? 'Animals Featured: '''Impala, Leopard, African Wild Dog, Warthog, African Rock Python '''Never Before/Rarely Sen Wildlife Moments: '''Warthog escaping Leopard, Leopard attacking Impala, Impala feigning death and then escaping when predators are distracted '''Animal Names: '''High Hurdle Wildebeest Stampede In the Serengeti, the Kratts are following a herd of wildebeest on one of the longest migrations on Earth, The Great Migration. It contains wildebeests, zebra, and gazelles. At night, a young wildebeest, named Stampede, is separated from his herd by an attacking pack of hyenas. The Wild Kratts must use wildebeest powers to get Stampede back to his herd. But lions and more hyenas stand in their way. Can the Kratts bring Stampede back to his herd? '''Animals Featured: '''Wildebeest, Zebra, Thompson's Gazelle, Lion, Spotted Hyena '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''The Great Migration from start to end, hyenas attacking wildebeest, lions attacking young wildebeest '''Animal Names: '''Stampede Mongoose Stake out In Africa, The Kratts, Koki, & Jimmy Z look at a group of Banded mongoose eating ticks off a Warthog. They discovered the group Banded Mongoose has some creature Powers of protecting their Pups. When one of The Mongoose pups gets Hunted by a Nile Monitor The Banded Mongoose Come to the Pups rescue & Attacks The Nile Monitor. But Gourmand plans to Catch all the Banded Mongeese for a Plate Lunch with His New Lunch Truck Idea. '''Animals Featured:'Banded mongoose, Marabou Stork, Warthog, Nile Monitor 'Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife:'Marabou Stork hunting Banded Mongoose pup, '''Animal Names: All For The Troop On the Masai Mara plains of Kenya, Chris, Martin, and Aviva follow a troop of Olive Baboons on their daily foraging trip. They observe as the baboons attack gazelles, flamingos, and vervet monkeys as a cordinated troop of baboons. Aviva decides this combination of troop behavior, smarts, and strength would make an amazing creature power suit. But just then, a leopard attacks the baboons and seperates a baby named Olive away from the troop. The Kratts must use Olive Baboon powers to save Olive and protect the troop from the hungry leopard. Animals Featured: '''Olive Baboon, Thomson's Gazelle, Vervet Monkey, Lesser Flamingo, Leopard '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Male Olive Baboons fighting, Olive Baboon attacking Gazelle fawn, Olive Baboon attacking Lesser Flamingo, Olive Baboon attacking Vervet Monkey, Leopard attacking Olive Baboon '''Animal Names: '''Olive Piranha Frenzy In the waters of the Amazon River, the Kratts are snorkeling, when they see a group of red-bellied piranhas hunting a school of minnows. They observe as the red-bellied piranhas swarm around a minnow and tear it to pieces. Seeing these strong jaws, Martin decides to name one of the piranhas Sicisor-Jaws, because native tribes used to use piranha jaws as sicisors, and also decides that they should have piranha powers. Upon hearing this, Zach wants to use the piranhas to destroy the Amazon and its wildlife. He captures all but Sicisor-Jaws. The Kratts must use piranha powers to save the piranhas and the Amazon from Zach '''Animals Featured: '''Red-Bellied Piranha, Minnow, Capybara, Tapir, Duck 'Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Piranhas swarming a minnow, a close up view of piranha jaws '''Animal Names: '''Sicisor-Jaws Caiman Alley In the wild jungles near the Amazon River, the Kratts stumble across a section of the river filled with black caimans. They decide to call this part of the river "Caiman Alley." They observe the rarely seen team hunting behavior of the caiman, which gives them the idea for caiman powers. However, just as the discs are finnished, Caiman Alley is swamped by a tidal bore, and a young caiman, named Snappy, is seperated from his mother and siblings in the resulting waves. The Kratts must use black caiman powes to find Snappy and protect him from the many predators of the Amazon. '''Animals Featured: '''Black Caiman, Mullet, Jaguar, Anaconda, Piranha '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''A large group of black caimans, caimans working together to hunt, close up views of the perils of a young caiman's life, a tidal bore '''Animal Names: '''Snappy Arachnids Down Under The Kratts & Wild Kratts crew get a call from Wild Kratts Kids Australia. But Chef Gourmand & Donita Have Teamed up to Catch all The Arachnids in Australia. '''Animals Featured:'Redback Spider, Sydney Funnel Web Spider, White Tail Spider, Bird Eating Spider, Scorpion, Tarantula, The Stealth Game In The Ethiopian Mountains, the Kratts are searching for the endangered Ethiopian Wolf. They observe the wolf doing a few stealth dives into the soil to catch mole rats. This gives them the idea to make Ethiopian Wolf powers for stealthy sneaking. But one baby wolf, named Stealthy, falls down a mole rat hole and is trapped. The Kratts have to use Ethiopian Wolf powers to rescue the baby wolf. '''Animals Featured: Ethiopian Wolf, Big-Headed Mole Rat, Lammergeier Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Ethiopian Wolf hunting big-headed mole rat, lammergeier dropping bones to break them for eating Animal Names: Stealthy Hit The Bullseye In the South American Rainforest, The Kratts are checking out the amazing archerfish, a species that uses a special mouth movement to shoot water at and knock into the water all kinds of bugs. In order for the archerfish powers to be made, the Kratts must use the Miniatureizer to shrink to archerfish size in order to see what it does to shoot a steam of water to knock out its prey. But during the mission, another archerfish thinks the Miniatureizer is another bug and strikes it down with an archer blast. It blasts to another tree, and then another, and so on. The Kratts must use archerfish powers to get the Miniatureizer down to get back to real size. Animals Featured: Archerfish, Cricket, Spider, Fly Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Archerfish hitting bug off of tree, close up view of how archerfish fires at a bug Animal Names: Bullseye Killer Squids In the oceans off Baja Mexico, the Kratts are exploring the oxygen minimum zone with special tanks, when they see the "Red Devils," the Humboldt Squid. They watch as these strange creatures feed on some smaller Arrow Squid in such a low oxygen zone. This causes Aviva to decide to make Humboldt Squid powers so the Kratts can breathe in low oxygen waters. But, at the same time the suits are finnished, a group of underwater volcanos, which are about to erupt, are endangering the all of the Humbolt squids in the area. The Kratts, using Humboldt Squid powers, have to save the squids from the underwater volcanos before it's too late. Animals Featured: Humboldt Squid, Arrow Squid Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Humboldt Squid hunting arrow squid, Humboldt squid eating another Humboldt squid Animal Names: Humbo, Squido, Squidtacular (both from Whale Of A Squid) Bouncing Springboks In Africa, The Kratts are looking at a herd of springbok when they suddenly see them start to jump really high. The Kratts Learns about the Springboks Creature Power to Bounce and stamina. Suddenly, Zach & Donnita Have Teamed up to Kidnapped Jimmy Z & Aviva to Torture them about their Wild Kratts Files. With The Springbok Discs Done, Koki uses Martins Creature Power Suit to Fight These Evil Geniuses, Martin Calls The Wild Kratts Kids To Help, & Chris battles off the entire army of Zach bots now with energy beam blaster & mace attachment. Animals Featured: African Rock Python, Springbok, Cheetah, Leopard Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Vervet Fiesta In the African Savannah, Koki and Jimmy Z Prepare a Jumbo Fiesta in The Tortuga and Invite The Wild Kratts Kids Around The World. Meanwhile, The Kratts & Aviva stumble upon a Troop of Vervet Monkeys. Vervet Monkeys Creature Powers is to use their Alarm call to Warn the Troop from Predators. Animal Featured:'Vervet Monkey, African Rock Python, Crowned Eagle, Leopard, Warthog, Olive Baboon, Cape Buffalo, African Lion '''Never Before/Seen Wildlife Moment:'Vervet Monkey using Their alarm Call, Two Male Lions Attacking Olive Baboon, Leopard Attacking African Rock Python, Leopard Dragging Warthog up a Tree, Lioness Attacking Warthog, Lion Pride Attacking Cape Buffalo Chital Olympics In the rainforests of India, the Kratts and the Wild Kratts Crew invite the Wild Kratts Kids to have a race to celebrate the Olympics. Meanwhile, Chris & Martin accidentally scare a herd of Chital Deer while practacing for the race. '''Animal Featured: '''Chital Deer, Bengal Tiger, Reticualted Python, Sloth Bear Gelada Brawl In the mountains of Ethiopia, the Kratts are on a nature walk when they cross paths with a troop of Gelada Baboons. '''Never before/seen wildlife Moment: Male Gelada chasing away a jackal, Animals Featured: Gelada Baboon, Jackal, Animal Names: Meerkat Mining In the sands of the Kalahari Desert, the Kratts have a picnic, when they see a family of meerkats digging for termites to eat. Search for the Orinoco Croc In the mysterious waters of Venezuela, the Kratts are searching for the Orinoco crocodile, one of the rarest crocodiles in the world. They are on a mission to count the unknown population amount of this rare species. They decide to follow one Martin names Oar for the river it lives in, the Orrinoco. Meanwhile Zach is trying to make the people nearby believe that the crocs are dangerous and need to be disposed of. The people believe him and begin capturing all the crocs, including Oar. The Kratts must use Orinoco crocodile powers to rescue the crocs and convince the people that Zach is lying and that crocs aren't always as dangerous as they appear. Animal Names: Oar Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: The rare Orinoco crocodile and the rare Cuvier's dwarf caiman in their natural habitat, Orinoco crocodile attacking capybara, Orinoco crocodile ambushing butterfly peacock bass, Orinoco crocodiles attempting to cannibalizing each other, Orinoco crocodile attempting to eat a Cuvier's dwarf caiman, Orinoco crocodile digging hole to survive dry season Animals Featured: Orinoco Crocodile, Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman, Capybara, Butterfly Peacock Bass Beaded Lizard Elephant Chaos The Kratts travel to Sri Lanka, where they want to study about the powers of the Asian Elephant to make a power suit go along with the African Elephant power suit. When they thought Elephants were playful, then they discovered Elephants can be Violent when going in Musth. Zach, Donita teamed up come up with another Scheme to Kidnap Aviva & Koki. Zach & Donita plan to Poach all the Asian Elephants. Zach wants Those Elephants to Tear The Tortuga apart. Animals Featured: '''Asian Elephants '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Animal Names: ''' Sahara Sandgrouse In the baking sun of the Sahara Desert, the Kratts are collecting water for their canteens, when they see a group of sandgrouse landing in the water. They observe the sandgrouse collecting water in their chest feathers and flying away with it. They decide to follow the sandgrouse to see why they were collecting the water. After trekking for miles, they find that the sandgrouse are all males and that they were collecting water to quench their chick's thirst. But suddenly, a severe drought hits and all the waterholes dry up. The Kratts must use sandgrouse powers to get water to all the sandgrouse in the Sahara before it's too late. '''Animals Featured: Sandgrouse, Desert Horned Viper, Camel Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Sandgrouse collecting water for chicks, desert horned viper attacking baby sandgrouse Animal Names: Sandy, Sahara, Dune, Desert Sand Cats in the Sand Jimmy befriends a sand kitten and names her Pebbles. He than borrows the extra Creature Power Suit to play with the other Sand Cats, but gets into trouble when predators try to destroy the Sand Cats home. Will the Wild Kratts gang save Jimmy and the Sand Cats before it's too late for all of them? Animals Featured: Sand Cat, Coyote, Spotted Skunk, Rattlesnake Swimming With Wolf Fish In the waters of Brazil, Martin, Koki, & Jimmy Z are looking for one of South America's most mysterious fish, the wolf fish. Swallow, Swallow, Grouper In the Great Barrier Reef, the Kratts are observing a sardine migration, when a massive grouper comes in and swallows a bunch of the sardines, to which Martin quickly names it Swallow, Swallow. Amazed at the massive swallowing power of the grouper, the Kratts decide to follow it so that the grouper power suits can be made. Meanwhile, Gourmand has stolen most of the groupers already for his new seafood restaurant. The Kratts must use the swallowing powers of the grouper to save the fish from Gourmand. Animal Names: Swallow, Swallow Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Grouper swallowing sardines, a close up view of the mechanism a grouper uses to swallow prey so fast Aniamls Featured: Jewfish Grouper, Sardine, Red Snapper, Seahorse River Wolves In the Amazon River in Peru, the Kratts are snorkeling when they bump into some Giant Otters, also known as river wolves. Ringed Seals In The Arctic Circle, the Kratts are skiing and snowboarding when they stumble upon a group of Ringed Seals, the polar bear's favorite prey. Category:Episode Ideas